


Waking Life

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy!Derek, Drugged Sex, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Magic!Stiles, Mpreg, Multi, Panic Attacks, Papa!Stiles, Poisoning, Shapeshifting, Violence, mention of Hale fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski fell madly in love with Derek Hale and he then got pregnant. He was betrayed by his bestfriend the same day he found out. So he ran. </p><p> Seventeen and pregnant, to beautiful Oregon, Portland.  Two in a half years later Stiles is visited by some crazy alpha wanting his pup. He does the only thing he can think of... Stiles runs.. runs back to a place where he'll get help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypocorismm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypocorismm/gifts).



> I've read many daddy fics and I was inspired by Hypocorismm. Un-beta'd mistakes are all my falut. I apologize in advance.

"Daddy, how come I got no mommy? " Noah asked as she colored, or more like scribbled, in her Lilo & Stitch coloring book.  Stiles’ eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. He swallowed, feeling the intense dryness already taking over his throat. "Ah... baby ", he began stumbling over his words. And then the doorbell rang. Running out of the playroom, Stiles secretly thanked the gods for whoever it was that pried him away from the awkward conversation he'd have to have with his daughter sooner rather than later.

  

 He looked through the peephole, knowing that he wasn't expecting anyone at this time of day.  After seeing nothing but darkness from the opposite side of the door, Stiles’ body tensed up. He slowly reached into the umbrella stand next to the door, but didn’t even have one of the umbrellas in his grasp before a strong voice tsked, "Ah, Ah, Ah, Mr. Stilinski. You and I both know that wouldn't be wise. It's better if you just open up the door and allow me to introduce myself." Stiles’ jaw ticked knowing that this person wouldn't just go away like the usual weirdo. Sighing deeply, he unlocked the door and tentatively stepped aside. The man immediately strolled in, brimming with confidence, and sniffed.

   

He chuckled a bit and walked towards the playroom. Stiles slammed the front door and having taken three large but quick steps, he had Noah in his arms, squeezing her tight protectively. The man removed his trench coat and sat down, without even looking at Stiles. An amused smirk appeared on his face as his eyes took in the modestly decorated room, and then moved back up to Stiles’ distressed expression, before finally landing on Noah.

 

 "Mr. Stilinski, your daughter is beautiful. She's a very special child. A Hale, correct? " Stiles nods, and a whimper escapes his mouth at the mention of Derek Hale. Stiles’ thoughts drifted for a brief moment to his relationship with…

 …the dickhead who made Stiles fall in love with him. That same cocky-cock who took his virginity. Derek, who fucked him raw and essentially gave his life meaning. It didn't matter that he was only seventeen at the time, or that he wasn't even sure it was possible.  When he found out he was pregnant, Stiles was ecstatic that him and Derek created this being together. Breaking the news to his Dad and then his best friend Lydia was easy. When he opened the door to the Hale residence, Stiles caught a glimpse of his best friend Scott grinding down on his boyfriend Derek, and he couldn’t help but groan in pain at the sight. The Alpha and his beta detached and jumped apart from one another, and their eyes darted all over Stiles’ shocked face, expression filled with pain. He practically pounced on Scott, scratching his forearms before he pulled out a pouch of Aconitum with every intention of smearing it all over the traitor’s face. They continued to fight and roll around on the floor and then Scott growled as he started shifting. Derek grabbed Scott and threw him off of Stiles flashing his glowing red eyes. Slowly pulling him to his feet, Derek searched Stiles’ body for any damage...

 

The intruder’s gruff voice brought Stiles back to present. "Mr. Stilinski, I’m going to be very short with you. Your child is pack-less in this big city. You have no support for her or yourself. Her other father would be happy if you let me have her…to raise her as my own pup.” He stood up smiling, and clutching his trench coat. "Mr. Stilinski, you have until the 20th of August to make a decision, before I make it for you”, stating the last part with an obvious threat that left Stiles’ jaw dropped open in shock and terror.

     

The man smiles, and walks toward Stiles, who is shaking and clutching onto his little girl for dear life backing up until he hits the wall behind him. The man’s eyes flashed to dark red as he got close, and Noah giggled poking his nose, oblivious to the threat. The man smiled and kissed her forehead before Stiles has the chance to snatch her away. Turning around he began to walk before stopping and speaking over his shoulder, "Michael- when you see your wolf, tell him... Michael Stone is coming for his pup." With that he was out the door and Stiles’ trembling body slowly slid down the wall. He began wiping away the alpha's scent on his daughter and replacing it with his own. "Hey bunny, want to go on a vacation? We can go see Grandpa and Auntie Lydia”, he whispers, kissing her forehead. Noah nods, sticking her thumb in her mouth and patting Stiles’ chest gently, eyelids falling heavy with sleep.

 -  

Packing the last of his textbooks away in the cardboard box, Stiles felt an awful pain he hadn't felt in the last two and a half years. He sat down, idly petting Noah's blonde locks. She was tuckered out, which was weird being that it was only eight o’clock; it usually took Noah hours and hours to fall asleep. Tonight would have been something he and Benji would've treasured, but Benji left, making sure he took the remaining parts of Stiles' broken heart with him. Lifting Noah up and placing her on his hip, he shuffles slightly adjusting her so the box is underneath his arm and Noah looks comfortable.      

Walking through their home one last time, Stiles feels like it's not theirs anymore. Portraits of him pregnant were now carefully tucked away. So were the clay hand and footprints they made recently.  His beautiful home was now naked, bare and exposed, mirroring how he felt. Turning the lights off, and then walking out the door, he knew he wouldn't be returning back to Portland. Sighing softly, he popped open the now packed trunk, maneuvered some items and slid the small box just underneath the foldable crib. Slamming it shut, he accidentally jolts the sleeping toddler. Before she could fuss he opened the car door and placed her in her seat, buckling each strap. Sliding into the driver seat he pulled out his phone and sent out a mass text to everyone except his father:

 

'NEED TO TALK ASAP. MEET AT MY HOUSE' 

- STILES

Throwing the phone down onto the passenger side, he sighed and put the car in reverse before turning to look back at his daughter and softly mumbling, "Say goodbye to the place you call home, my love. We're stepping foot in the lions’ den."

-

Ten hours into the drive and Stiles needs to stop. They end up at a diner right on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Noah is babbling on and on about Winnie the Pooh and how Piglet is her favorite. When the waitress takes their order and quickly returns with two full plates of steaming, fluffy pancakes and waffles. Stiles was ecstatic.  Before he could dig into his waffles, Noah’s hands shot right up. "Daddy, give me. Give me some now!"  Stiles shook his head and cut up Noah's pancakes. "Noah Olivia Annabel-Lee Alice Montague, have we not talked about this? My food is mine. Your food is yours", Stiles says, raising an eyebrow. She glares at him. Derek's stupid fucking glare, he thought and sighed, switching their plates. Now they ate in silence, with Stiles glancing up every few seconds to make sure she was okay. After paying the waitress and picking up Noah, Stiles looked outside through the window and his eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight of his ex-everything, leaning against his stupid fucking Camaro. Dumbass leather jacket and his perfect cheekbones. His gorgeous stubble had grown out and made him look like a sexy mountain man. Stiles picked his jaw off the floor, sucked in a deep breath of air, and pushed the diner’s door open.

       Slowly walking toward his Toyota, he shifted the babbling toddler to his other side away from the alpha. "You're going to just walk straight pass me Stilinski?" He said raising an eyebrow.  Stiles opened the car door and strapped Noah in and then shut it, with slight hesitation.  Turning back around he was being attacked with kisses. Shocked he mustered up enough strength to push him away. "You got to be fucking kidding me. Have you forgotten the reason why I left?! What the hell is wrong with you? Oh my god, you think I'm back for you?! -" Stiles snorts and turns, opening the driver’s side door. "- There's a reason I'm here, Hale.... and believe me. It’s not for you.” Stiles speeds off without glancing back at his ex.

   He drove up his driveway and was met with hugs and kisses from everyone as soon as he stepped out of the car. Erica opened the back door and let out a scream, which made Noah giggle and Stiles just roll his eyes with a smile, walking into the house. John picked up Noah and twirled her around kissing her rosy cheeks. Lydia strutted over toward Stiles and gave him a bone-crushing hug, which he tried to give back. John placed Noah in Boyd's arm and he nuzzled her. "She smells like cookies and strawberries.  Stiles you did good." The comment made him lighten up and he hugged Isaac who was being distant. Allison just stared in shock, a smile plastered across her face. "Stilinski, you made that beautiful thing?!", Erica shrieked kissing Noah's cheek. He chuckled and nodded before letting out a sigh before taking Noah and sitting down.

  "Guys, this is Noah Olivia Annabel-Lee Alice Montague. She's my daughter... she's also Derek's daughter. I need his help and yours. A pack is after her and they've given me until August 20th. I just saw Derek and he - Stiles looked at Noah who was playing with Isaac's cheeks and giggling. "He acted like I didn't see him making out with my best friend. He didn't even look at Noah. I'm sorry. I'm just rambling, on and on about the past. I really need help. I need my pack. So will you... help me?”, Stiles finally finished desperately. He looked up and everyone had the same hard look on their faces. "Stiles, first of all **WE'RE IN**. Second...you say.. you caught your best friend... best friend being Scott?! You’re saying you caught my Scott...with Derek? ", Allison ask with her brows raised high in shock. Stiles sighs and nods, standing up. "Well, I'm going to have to talk to your alpha so... anyone have his number?”, he asked looking around at the pack.

   

"There's no need... he's outside”, says Issac, sitting up with a gulp. Lydia disappears after flinging open the door open but quickly returns, dragging the alpha in by his ear. Derek winces the entire way, but allows her to. Standing face to face once again, Stiles’ heartbeat starts to jackhammer until Noah, who was back in his arms, runs a hand over his cheek idly sucking her thumb and staring at Derek (whose eyes are bloody red) with her own golden eyes and without a second thought Noah tilts her head up giving her neck to her father and alpha. Derek eyes flicked back to their regular blue delving into green. Stiles smiles remembering how lost he'd get in those eyes, and then shook his self out of it. Biting down on the corner of his lip, he raises an eyebrow at Derek's expression.  "What are you looking at?”, He hissed. Derek shook his head, looking over his shoulder toward the pack. "Can...can someone take…her-?”, started Derek. "Her name is Noah! You fucking dick." Derek licked his lips keeping his eyes steady on the toddler. "Will someone please take Noah and go get ice-cream- far from here.”

    

Lydia walked forward and took the girl from Stiles’ arms. "Yeah, we'll be at the mall and maybe get some toys for her?", Lydia asks looking at Stiles. Stiles smiles and nods his approval while Noah brightens up at the sound of the word “toys”. The pack trailed out behind Lydia and Stiles runs out behind them. "Car seat! Her car-seat is in the car." Lydia shot him a glare. "Stilinski... how dare you not think I wouldn't have a car-seat for my baby?! Now go and talk to him!" He stalls for a moment but shuts the door and walks over to the couch. "She's mine?" Derek asks leaning against the door-frame.  Stiles snorts "She's mine! You’re just a sperm donor.  Magically...but nothing more than a fucking sperm donor. So no, she's not yours. Biologically yes, but emotionally no." Sighing, he looks out of the living room window, tears already piercing his amber brown eyes. "But I still need your help. A pack is after her. They want me to give her up willingly. I'm terrified. He.... he knew I was gonna come home. I can't, Derek I won't let my baby girl be raised by a fucking strange pack who could be completely barbaric and horrible. He told me -“  Stiles started heaving but couldn’t catch his breath, eyes moving rapidly around the room.

   

Falling on his knees, Stiles grips the carpet hard. Derek sits on the couch, reaches down and pulls Stiles into his lap, sprawling a hand over his chest, rubbing, and pressing his chest against Stiles’ back. He strokes his hair as he whispers soothingly, “Breathe Stiles, just breathe. I won't let them take our baby. You don't have anything to worry about. I’m going to fix this. Love... just breathe. Follow my breathing and stop thinking.” After about thirty minutes, Stiles began to breathe regularly and sat up. "Thank you. I haven't had one of those since..." Derek licks his lips and looks down. "Since you came over and found Scott and I that day?", asks Derek with grief in his voice. Stiles nods, wiping his tears away, softly sighing and sliding off of Derek's lap." I was coming to tell you about her. How Scott brought me to Deaton that morning and he did all kinds of tests. He smiled and told me I had a bun in the oven. I was so scared and happy all at the same time. But then I realized I'd not only be bringing a person into the world.... it'd be our little person. Yours and mine…she has your nose and eyes.

   

Your stupid fucking glare and stubbornness. She's yours... but she's more mine than anything else in this entire world. Did you mean what you said?" Derek sighs and nods, running a hand through his own hair. "Every single word. You said he told you something...what exactly was it?", he asked lifting his head to stare into Stiles’ eyes.  Stiles licks his lips and chews on the corner of his bottom one, sighing softly. Derek arches an eyebrow. "Stiles, …what did he say?", asked Derek with a bit more force behind his words. Gulping, Stiles’ eyes flit around nervously. "H-He…Michael… He said, ‘when you see your wolf tell him... Michael Stone is coming for his pup.’ Derek... please tell me he isn't going take my baby!", cried Stiles desperately. Derek’s eyes turned bloody red at the mention of the name but he swallows and shakes himself out of it. "He... he won't. He won’t take her away from you. From us. I'll rip his throat out with my fucking teeth before I allow anyone to take my pup from me", Derek growls. Stiles smiles sadly and shakes his head. "Haven't heard you talk like that in a while. I’ll admit, its still a turn on and...Wait. You hear that? " Derek nods, opening the door and runs toward the sidewalk.   

 

Lydia's Chevrolet Cruze pulls up and she hops out of the car, looking panicked and tired. She unbuckles Noah from the car seat. "Stilinski, …she's miserable." Derek growls and Lydia rolls her eyes.  "Okay, Mr. Alpha, then you take her." She hands Noah to him and she immediately quiets down, resting her head under his chin and sighing happily. He smiles, adjusting her in his arms. They slowly make their way to the porch and he sits down with Noah on the porch-swing. Lydia hands Noah the small bowl of ice cream before heading into the house, stating that she wanted to freshen up. Stiles smiles and watches as Derek idly rubs Noah's head as she eats the ice cream from a big spoon.  "She's so beautiful. We…you made this? I can't believe it”, says Derek with a shake of his head. “God Stiles, she's really-" Stiles walks over to them and sits. "Ours?”, Stiles meets Derek’s eyes with a small smile. “Yeah, I used to say that all the time. You can't believe we made this right? That she's yours and this gorgeous human being is going to be your responsibility for always and eternity?", says Stiles. Derek nods in response with a soft smile on his face and pulls his phone out, starting to snap photos of Noah. "My pup.” Derek gets up and starts to pace around with clenched fists. “This kid is _**MY**_ pup! I will not let anyone endanger _my family_ ", Derek says with calmed determination. He stops and looks down at his tiny green-and- blue-eyed monster and smiles. "She’s perfect Stiles. We made a perfect little Pup. And she will always be safe here, I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive criticism welcomed. Recommendations are awesome :D Anyone wanna beta? Like&&Comment &&Read... all that JAZZ cx


	2. Wolverine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a heart to heart. Allison gives Scottie boy a piece of her mind. Lydia acts as a bad ass!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but my mum is going threw some things. It was finished yesterday. Just had some revisions to do

      Stiles wakes up to the sweet sound of silence. Which scares the crap out of him, because it's ten o'clock in the morning and his daughter usually woke up around seven, and politely shook him awake. Stiles stumbles out of bed and runs towards the guess room where his dad insisted they make into Noah's room. Stiles pushes the door and realizes it isn't budging. He bangs vigorously on the door while spitting obscene threats **_"Michael, I fucking swear... If you even so much as harm a hair on her head... You fucking filthy dog, open the door... Please don't harm her she's just and innocent... Screw this, I'm gonna sprinkle aconitum all over this motherfucker and watch you_** \- Noah's bedroom door swings open revealing not only a safe giggling infant but a sleeping or what had appeared to be sleeping pack. "What the... " his next few words were being cut short by Erica, covering his mouth.

      **"Stilinski, you got so much nervor waking us up like that. Don't you have any manners?"** She hissed raising a eyebrow. Stiles gulps suddenly embarrassed and rubs the back of his neck. "I ... wait, Why the hell are you guys here?!" Isaac pops his head up from underneath the mountain of plush toys. _"Derek.... watch... Noah, make.... sure.., Stiles.... REST."_ Stiles smiles slightly but regains composure rolling his eyes and walking into Noah's bedroom . Noah squeaks with joy of seeing her father. He picks her up and heads straight to his bedroom but not before shouting "Get your effing alpha on the goddamn phone!"

     Plopping down on his bed with a sigh he runs a hand threw his hair. "What are we gonna do?" Noah sighs trying to squirm out of Stiles hold. "Baby, you hungry?" Derek ask strolling into Stiles bedroom. Stiles gulps and shakes his head when Noah bounces from the end of the mattress into Derek's arms. "Okay, so not only did you never tell me of your plans but, you also never left?" Derek shrugs walking away with the babbling infant slightly mumbling "You never asked."

Stiles snorts and stands up "Dude, I shouldn't have to ask! She's my goddamn kid. I've been taking care of her for the past two in a half years! Anything you do with or for her... it needs to be approved by me. So the next time you guys wanna have a sleepover, Derek please try and fill me in?" Derek licks his lips and sighs looking down. "I'm sorry, we... I just thought you deserved one night of peaceful bliss. I guess I thought wrong. Can I still have breakfast and watch her like we agreed? " Stiles purses his lips and nods feeling like a dick. "Yes, I'm sorry for that outburst. Noah is the only thing that I've managed not to fuck up." Noah eyes widen "Fuck up?" Erica giggles walking toward the bathroom. "Noah, that is a bad word and daddy shouldn't have said it. So don't say that okay?"

    Noah nods and kisses Derek's cheek. "Kay" she mimics. Stiles shakes his head softly pushing past the two and running down stairs. "What's cooking good looking?" Boyd chuckles and hands him a plate of scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon and toast sliced in four. "Her cups in the fridge." Stiles smiles and looks at Derek coming down the stairs with there two year old babbling away he slowly mouths, 'Thanks' before turning back around thinking

**_"I won't let him have what little of my heart that's left."_ **

-

 

 

Allison sighs sadly  and stares at the screen of the alpha who's eyes have turned red at the mention of Stiles Stilinski.  **"He said he caught you and Derek making out. How fucking dare you one, not tell me you were the reason Stiles left and two, make out with Derek Hale. He was the love of your best friend' s life. You can't bare to see anyone else happy if your not the center of it,  huh Scott?"** He doesn't answer just gapes at her.

       _" **Oh no answer? Okay..  I'll answer it for you. You are an inconsiderate little fucking bag of fleas. How dare you make everything about you? That little girl doesn't know her father because of your whoring ways, your a disgusting individual and if there is a hell I hope you rot in it. The crazy thing is, I know this doesn't affect you in any way, but that's what makes it so fucking sad. You care for no one but**_ **SCOTT! _Your a piece of trash, stay in New York with your pack. Have fun being alpha, I would wish you all the best but instead I wish you a arrow laced with aconitum to the heart. Good riddance you disgusting piece of shit!"_** She swallows and shuts the the laptop throwing it to the side and hot tears  slide down her face..

       Lydia opens her bedroom and walks toward the bathroom. "Ali, I didn't think you had it in you. He deserved that and then some. I'm proud of you, boys like that don't deserve girls like you." She's walks out with toothbrush in mouth, her strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun and one of Jackson's t-shirts on. "Don't you go pouting over there Missy. He was a no god for nothing cheater. You did the right thing. Your mum would've been very proud." She manages to mumble over the toothbrush.

      Slowly walking toward the couch she notices the tears streaming down Allison's face and quickly shuts up. "His eyes, from the moment I mentioned Stiles they turned red. He... he fucked Derek for attention. I'm sure he was fucking Dere before Stiles caught them. Lydia he's suppose to be th 'True alpha' but Scott's a  true-attention-whore-cheating-asshole-piece-of-shit. Lydia chokes on he toothbrush and runs back into the bathroom,  quickly washes up and pats her face dry.

      Walking back out she gracefully plops on there chesterfield love seat. "Ali, we can't dwell on the fact that he was a dick. Is it safe to assume the moving to New York and wedding is over?" Allison turns to look at Lydia rolls her eyes and giggles "Why can't you just allow me to be unhappy when needed?" Lydia smiles and gets up  to hug Allison.  Allison places her arms around Lydia's shoulders and places her head in the crook of Lydia's neck. She squeezes tight and sobs softly, Lydia just rubs Allison's back trying to soothe her.

   "Everything will be alright but, Stiles wants to come by and rescue him. He said the pack took over his house and refuses to leave." Allison nods and pulls back "I wonder if Noah has any tutus?" Lydia giggles shaking her head. "Nope but with the help of Auntie Lydia & Auntie Allison she'll have thousands and Stiles will wanna ring our necks." Allison stands up and stretches wiping her face. ** _"It'll be worth it."_**

-

      _"Derek she hates nap time!"_ Stiles exclaims. Derek smiles and sits down staring at Noah whose playing predator and prey with Isaac. "Noah, nap time." Derek states looking at Isaac. Isaac nods and stands up. "Zac, zac where go. Play, woff woff. " Noah shouts looking up at   
Isaac, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he's ever seen. He sighs and looks at Derek "Can we just have five more minutes?" Derek shakes his head and sucks his teeth. "You go and Noah, it's nap time." She begins screaming and kicking her heels into the carpet **"No, no nap time ,woff woff time. Zac play woff woff, .... zac play woff woff!!!!"** Derek  stands up and pulls Noah into his arms, in the sternest voice he can muster up he says **"Noah Olivia Annabel-Lee Alice Montague.**   It is nap time and you need to have one." (Stiles leans against the living room door frame and smiles slightly. ) "I don want one." She whines laying her head on his chest.  Derek chuckles slightly and rubs her back, allowing her to get comfortable on his lap. 

     "Do you know why the moon, is so lonely?" Derek ask. Noah shakes her head, eyes beginning to close.  "Well, it's because she had a friend . His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never be with her again. The moon graced Kuekuatsu with a new name. Wolverine."  Derek looks down and smiles staring into his daughter's face. Stiles walks in quietly sitting on the floor. "Wow. Koo-koo-ka-choo got screwed." 

     Derek laughs and nods. "Yes, he did." Stiles fiddles with his fingers running threw the carpet. Derek stares at him and then back at Noah. "What's the matter Stiles? " Stiles gulps and gnaws on the corner of his lip. "How'd you now her  **whole**  name?" Derek pursues his lips never dropping his gaze from Noah's sleeping form. "You said you wanted kids. Every time we were alone you talked about the future. How we'd have five kids. We picked there names out, that day at the beach. I'd never forget something that important."

    Stiles squeaks softly, surprised by it himself. "Derek... that's very sweet."  Derek shakes his head and looks up at Stiles shrugging slightly. "When you talked I listened. I'm sorry I hurt you Stiles. I'm sorry I missed the birth of our child . I'm sorry I ruined your friendship with Scott.  _ **Most of all I'm sorry your baby is in danger because of my stupid decisions as a kid**_." Stiles bites at his lips and nods. "You were once my wolverine."  Derek smirks sadly and nods.  "I know." Lydia struts into the living room and drags Stiles out by the collar of his shirt. "Lyds... what the." As they reach the back door she loosens her grip. When he's safe in the car she lets go.

      " What the fuck Lydia?! Completely unnecessary." She snorts and turns toward him. "Your a damn fool. How dare you be falling back in love with a guy that destroyed your friendship and heart?!" She turns back around and buckles her self in. Stiles leans back and thinks _' Is she right? Am I falling for him again?!'_ Lydia looks into the rear view mirror and then at Allison. "Uh...  **drive.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own. This is not beta'd so... please don't have a cow about a few mistakes :))


	3. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison awe. Derek and Noah... messy and Margaritas and Grimaldi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should love me! It's 3:04 am here and I'm updating for you guys. I've been writing and rewriting for the past three days.

       "Stilinski, you have some explaining to do, I mean what was all that...  **'You were once my wolverine.'** Bullshit?!" Stiles swallows hard and winches at the aggression in Lydia's voice. "I... Lyds I was just in the heat of the moment.  He told her the wolverine story. You know how many times we watched that and he fell asleep? ! For him to remember, it just made me get really nostalgic.

       The words just blurted out my mouth. " Stiles sighed sitting down on a nearby stool. They were in a small children's boutique, Lydia had practically dragged Allison and Stiles into an hour earlier.  Allison pulls a wolf onesie off the shelf.  Stiles snickers and shakes his head. "He'll skin me alive. "  
   
    Lydia looks up from the rack of tutus.  "And, you care why?!"  Stiles rolls his eyes and bites the flesh of his inner lip as he thought. 'Why the hell do I ?! Derek cheated on me with my best friend! He shouldn't even be thought about in a caring manner. '

  "And she'll love this. I mean let's face it. All girls love tutus, even a stilinski-hale."  Lydia said with a small smile , glancing at Stiles and then the small white and poka-dotted tutu. 

   "Yea,-yeah. She loves whatever you buy Lyds." Stiles  sighed.  Allison glanced at Lydia and then at the rack of clothes.  "How about some food. There's an amazing little hole in the wall, Scott and I used to go to... on State St."

     Allison said before biting the top of her lip and swallowing back her tears.  "Ahh, well that's a no. How about Grimaldi's?! There still on Old Fulton,  right?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.  Lydia clapped her hand and shrieked with excitement.   "I can't remember the last time we hung out there, This calls for _margarita time!_ " Stiles laughed and nodded. " Grimaldi's it is."

-  
      "Apples and peaut buter" Noah shouted. Derek sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Nap time had been a success but when his daughter woke up all hell broke loose.  He smiles at the thought that this little girl kicking her heels into the ground and wailing at the top of her lungs is His child.

    With out a second thought he scooped Noah up in his arms and smiled kissing her tear stained face, sticking his nose in her neck to scent.  Her cries  became whimpers and she stuck her thumb in her. "Good girl. Da... Derek is gonna get you some Apples and Peanut Butter but you have to be quiet and sit in the high chair like a good girl.  Can you do that."

     She nods looking up and placing her free hand on her Father's scruffy cheek. Softly murmuring around her thumb **"Papa Derek. "** Noah let her hand drop and smiles.  
"Apples -" She begins and Derek chuckles softly nodding "Right!"

     As they walk into the kitchen he places Noah into the confinement of her high chair.  Turning his back to her for a quick mintue, he opens the pantry and pulls from the top shelf a jar of Skippys creamy peanut butter.  Smiling he chuckles at the last time he had to do this.

~ " Der I'm hungry. " Stiles slurred under the giant white sheet that layed arcoss Derek's bed. It had been there evelenth round of sex that night and  neither of them had the strength to move  . "Stiles, if your so hungry get up and walk downstairs you're damn self." Derek muttered. Stiles sled a limp hand down to touch Derek's overly sensitive cock.  Derek winced at the feeling of Stiles long bony fingers purposely trailing up and down his fat, red achy cock, biting on his bottom lip until he drew blood he trudged out of the bed and down the stairs  of his childhood home to the kitchen. Derek grabbed the few things he saw on the table and jogged back up the stairs. Derek threw the items ontop of Stiles covered body and plopped back down on the comfy bed. Stiles wailed and slapped Derek's stomach and then sat up. "All I did was hurt myself. Go figure, knew I'd get hurt messing around with you." Stiles smirked when he heard a growl come from the now upright alpha.  "Clam yourself oh great alpha. I'm just kidding. " He smiled and kissed Derek's cheek.  Stiles giggled and opened the peanut butter jar. "Really?" Derek shrugged.  "Only thing I saw."  Stiles smears the peanut butter on Derek's lips and uses his hunters knife to cut a perfectly shaped apple slice, he places it in between his teeth and latches onto Derek's lips.  Stiles pulled back and muttered against Derek's mouth. _"I ... I love you.. my sourwolf."_ Derek eyes went wide and he stiffened until he heard the sound of Stiles heart beat and how honest it was. He threw his arms around Stiles waist and kissed him hungrily. **"Mine... I love you.... Mine."** Derek growled as his grip intensified. ~

     "Papa Derek! Apple and peanut butter.  Now.... Now." Noah shrieked.  Derek smiles and bends down to place a plate of sliced red apples dipped in peanut butter in front of his infant daughter who looks so much like his **Mate.... His everything.**

     'No! Stiles wants nothing to do with you! You've he ruined his relationship with scott!  He thought. Then Derek looks at his daughter's face  and growls lightly. Noah eyes changes yellow as she stares at him.

    He smiles and wipes the peanut butter off her cheek with his thumb. "Everything is gonna be okay pup, Papa promises. "  Noah eyes turned back to her greenish brown and she gave him a toothy grin. This is my pup... I'll do anything to protect her. Even if it means killing my Father.  Derek thought as Noah bite into her apple.

-

   Stiles twirls around on Grimaldi's bar stool as they wait for there oven cooked pizza  and sips his margarita that Lydia ordered a hour ago. Speaking of Lydia she's outside taking a so-called important call, meaning it's a Jackson call and Stiles is sitting across from.... Allison.   She looks awkward and uncomfortable.  Stiles clears his throught and sighs.

"Ali, are you okay? You've barely made eye contact with me in the  two weeks I've been here and I'm sensing some hostility."

    Allison shakes her head and bites her lip, idly twirling her brown locks. "Stiles, I just feel like this is my falut. If I hadn't pressured them to be. Stiles, your baby doesn't know her Father because of me."  Stiles slaps the scratched up wooden table and gave Allison a cold glance.

    _**"You and I are NOT**_ to be balme for the mistakes of two grown men.  Noah will get to know Derek, that is, the reason I came back. It was bound for this to happen. "

   Stiles shrugs and reaches over to hold Allison's hand. "You're awesome Ali. McCall was a dick and you deserve better.  I even think Isaac has a crush on you." Stiles eyesbrows jump , as if to say go for it.

    Allison giggles and rubs her thumb against his index finger. "I missed you Stinking." She mumbles.  Stiles ears go red at the sound of his nickname and he smiles. "Same her Aero." They sit like that until the pizza arrives and Lydia was back in.

   "How's jackypoo?" Stiles askes biting into a slice. "He's good... hey!" Lydia squeakled  slapping his arm. Stiles snickered.  "I'm proud you guys are still so strong! At least one of the relationships from our teenager years are still alive." Stiles mumbles around the pizza crust and sucks down the rest of his margarita. 

-  
  

      Stiles stumbles into his childhood home from the back door. He hears the tv playing one of Noah's favorite programs, and follows the sing-song words to the living room where he finds his daughter drooling on her dad's chest.

    She's snug in underneath his chin, thumb in her mouth. He's been telling her that she's a big girl and needs to stop the finger sucking bit, it's a little played out.    He trails around the couch and sees that Derek is returning the love. His hand  idly runs in and out of Noah's burrnette curls. 

       Stiles pulls his phone out of his back pocket and quickly snaps a few photos. Derek turns his head from the television and smiles a toothy grin before putting a finger to his lip.    Stiles eyes widen and he playfully rolls his eyes.  Derek looks down at Noah and kisses the top of her head, he begans to sit up and Stiles swats him back down.

  "When she gets comfortable it's hard to get her back to bed if she's woken up. Lay back, sleeping here another night wouldn't be so bad, plus Noah needs here Papa." Stiles winks.  Derek smiles and tugs on his jacket sleeve.  Stiles crouches down and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, my dear Sourwolf. What can I do for you?"

    Derek smiles and kisses him, sloppily and it's what he missed the most about Stiles Stinlinski.  His stupid cupid mouth, with the pink lips and dotted moles that he connected the dots to a million different patterns. The way his tongue slid out to twist around his like some sort of snake. He grins stupidly when Stiles begans to nip at his lips like the hungry animal he is. Derek pulls back smiling widening at Stiles facial expression.  A mixture of confusion and want. _"Hey."_ Derek whispers. **"Hi"** Stiles slurs out.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like &&& Comment &&& Bookmark


	4. Cloudy Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton uncovers the truth, some very important news that will impact the entire PACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really do not like my Derek huh? Well the truth is going to set alot of things free. Poor Baby Noah is kidnapped but... for a brief period. This is short because classes start and I well, I'm going to be on a short leach for the first few weeks.

  ~  Alan Deaton had a hesitant smile on his face as he watched his prodigy take the pain of a golden retriever that was dying. He sighed and Scott  looked up from the dog the smell of Deaton's hesitation burning his nostrils.  "What is it?" Scott growled slightly. Deaton bit the corner of his lip and looked down.  "Scott your.... your a special beta. You have the possibility of becoming one of the strongest wolves that have lived in the last 50 years. With that being said there are some complications.... you being bitten instead of being born a werewolf allows you to shape shift into wolves and..,, humans. I also told you, that you are a true alpha... correct?! Scott nods with a sense of confusion.  "Shape shift..? What'd you mean shape shift?" Deaton smiles softly, "Scott.... you can turn into any wolf or person." Scott eyes widen and he smiled. I can shift into... Anyone. That's... cool.' ~

      Deaton sighs as he remembers the conversation he had with Scott many years ago. He told the boy he was going to be powerful... he didn't know Scott would chose the power over friendship and love.   The gods claimed him as a true alpha and then he destroyed the foundation of happiness that was centered around him and his friends.  Deaton touches his temple and swallows harshly.

     When he found out that Scott had shapeshifted into Stiles on numerous acassions to trick Derek into sleeping with him, Deaton was disgusted and he realized why his Hydroxybutyric acid, laced with Aconitum was missing. He thought, how the hell could Scott transport the Hydroxybutyric acid with the Aconitum and not feel a reaction.

     Deaton sighed and shook his head. Remembering,  the day that a raven flew into the office on Scott's day off and caused chaos.  Chasing the thing around he forgot to check on the medicine.  Alan couldn't understand how Scott could drug Derek. A true alpha would never cause pain to Anyone.

    For two months, Scott drugged Derek's  food and drinks. When Derek was having vivid dreams about Stiles and Him, it was really Scott who had taken Stiles face. When Stiles came to Deaton with the distressing news Alan helped him gather up and leave. That type of stress could have caused the child to die. He knew how powerful an Alpha's pup could be, and inside a human. The child would have killed Stiles. 

      Alan smiles as Stiles runs after his toddler. This beautiful little girl, who is so strong and has so much powerful that she nor her parents know nothing about is in danger and it's his duty as a guardian and a godfather to help her parents destroy her grandfather.

-  
   

      Stiles sighs as he puts Noah down for a nap. Ever since he got back he's had small moments of conversation with Derek,  they've never had  a sit down. He thinks today is the day.  As he makes his way down the stairs he hears snoring. Rolling his eyes and smiling softly he realizes he has to wake Derek up for this "SIT DOWN".

    Walking the distance from the stairs to the couch is like sinking in quicksand.  His eyes soften at the view, of a sleeping  Derek. He looks so vulnerable, so open. When they were together Stiles would spend hours just watching him sleep, which would led into sex and then more sleep. Stiles, loved being in Derek's bed.

      He wonders how much the Hale house has changed.  Are the pictures of the pack still hung up like a museum?  Did  Derek still have there photo booth pictures from the circus?  Stiles shook his head and blinked to see Derek sitting up. Eyes sleepy and arms wrapped closely around Stiles midsection. 

      Stiles sighs and runs his fingers threw Derek's bed hair. "We have to talk." He says closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip, Derek nods and pulls back eyes staying glued to the floor.  "Last night's kiss was inappropriate.  Your the Father of my child. You cheated and that is unforgivable. I came here to get the protection our daughter needs. When this is all over Noah and I will get a apartment in the city. You can see her as much as you want. Derek I think you should go home. Take a hot shower.... go to work. Live the life you were living before you knew of her existence. "

       Stiles sighs and plopped down on the couch. Derek licks his lips and stands up "I cheated on you ... yes!   Your here for my protection and  moving to the city... awesome, go for, it!   
But - Stiles Stilinski, you will never and I mean EVER tell me to forget about my pup. Two years is enough.  She needs BOTH of her fathers and  I don't want her being raised by some disgusting power hungry ALPHA! My father Stiles! My father wants to kidnap his granddaughter and make her into a killer. What kind of sick son of bitch did I come out of?!"

     Stiles mouth sits open. "Mi... Michael is your FATHER?! The guy who is threatening the life of my baby is your Dad?!  What the fuck Derek! " Stiles and Derek both jump up at the sound of Noah's crys.  
    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment&&& Bookmark&&& Kudos&&& Oh yeah Read cx


	5. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family... Sometimes They Love You And Sometimes...... They Help Kill Your Mother, Uncle And Little Brother. Michael Stone, Formerly Known As Michael Hale is the Alpha Of A Make Shift Pack And Has Stolen His Granddaughter From Her Crib With The Help Of His Two Daughters Cora & Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Guys Rushed Me For The Revile Of Scott's Assholeness. I Had A plan And Everything... This Would Have Been The Beginning For The Previous Chapter. But Whatevas. Please READ THE TAGS!!!!! Thank You For Reading :)

           Noah winches at the tug of her head. _**"You have to stay still Monkey. When Daddy sees you he will be so happy and you'll look so pretty."**_ Cora hisses as she twist Noah's second pigtail.  Noah pouts and sniffles crossing her arms. "That Stilinski kid spoils her rotten. Dad, how the hell did Derek let this happen?!" Laura shrieked from a love-seat nearest to the kitchen. Michael strolls into the living room and slaps Laura's leg. **_"Do not speak the name of that traitor. Family never turns there back on one another. He left us and ran back to that fucking useless town of people. Ezra had no right in taking that bastard in. Even if he was my son... Mother should have never allowed him to grow up in my house."_  ** "I wnt my Daddy." Noah mumbles threw tears flowing uncontrollably down the infants face. Cora soothingly rubs her as she finishes the third pigtail. " I know baby. Daddy will be right there. Grandpa just has to talk to Daddy Derek." Noah ears perk up at the mention of _Both_ her fathers.

         " Daddy Derek... Me wnt Daddy Derek!!" Noah began kicking and screaming in Cora's lap.  Michael smirks as he watches the infant wail. Jacob a beta,( Michael took in to replace his longing for his own son many years ago) walks threw the garage door and almost assaults the tiny thing until she growls. She doesn't growl like a little puppy would, NO this little baby growls like an _Alpha._ The sudden movement makes everyone tense up. Cora is no longer rubbing her back, Laura just stares at her in awe, Jacob's hand that he was going to strike her with has fallen to his side. Michael, he is the only person doing exactly what he was doing before, smirking like a madman. " Are you a fool?! This is a pup from a Alpha and a Witch. This is a powerful thing and you wish to strike her?! Go to the attic and hang(you're wrist are tied into a bundle and you are forced to stand on a stack of books every hour you remove a book with your toes.)  for 12 hours, I wish not to see your face.

 

       Jacob abides by Micheal's wishes and began a walk of shame up the stairs. Michael smiles and wipes a tearing rolling down Noah's rosy cheek. "Daddy Derek's gonna get you back real soon and I know exactly the person to take you to him" Laura's eyes widen and she shoots up like a rocket. "You don't know what he's capable he could tear him to shreds and eat his heart." She screeches. Michael hums in approval and bites the middle of his bottom lip drawing blood and licks it up. " I know isn't it great? He'll get killed and Derek will get this wailing ball of power back. I'm positive he can smell her uncomfotableness and Jacob- I do know your listening, but I haven't heard a book drop yet!"

     

    Michael sing songs. Laura wipes her cheek and inhales a breathe of air. " I love him, you approved of our marriage request. You can't give him to Derek like a sacrifice. It's inhumane!" Michael swiftly crosses the room and slaps Laura across the face. " I will not allow this sort of insolence! You are my child and I will do as I please. I am **ALPHA** you are nothing but a Beta if you love him so much follow him." He grabs her by the collar of her shirt and pins her to the wall. "He will leave this house with that child, I will inform that my grand-pup is safe and then we will wait. If I hear the name of my son fallen from your lips once again I will rip your throat out... with my teeth. Do you understand?" He hisses inches from her face. She nods swallowing hard and sniffling.

 

      His smirk appears once more and he loosens his grip on her collar. "Now go and wrap your boyfriend up for the last time. He needs to be punished. " She gulps and runs up the stairs toward the attic. Bursting into the door, Laura runs into his arms and sobs softly.  Jacob softly pushes her away and stands on the stack of books that sit in the center of the room. He places his hands over his. "Laura he said to do it. There is no reason in waiting for the inevitable. Lets just... get this over with." She walks toward him and kisses his cheek. Raising her hands she  tightens the rope around his wrist and removes two books. "I Love You Jacob" She mouths and sobs softly walking over to door.

Michael smiles like the Cheshire cat. "I always did like that kid."

 

-

    Lydia slams a hand on the table. "What the fuck did you just say?" Derek sighs and bites his inner lip. "The guy who wants Noah... is my Father." Stiles groans and slaps his face.  "Why the fuck would he want to take my kid?!" There's a knock at the door and Erica swings it open. Deaton strolls in and sighs. "Noah is a powerful little werewolf pup. Being that both of you are special she takes the magic Stiles has and the alpha that Derek is."  Derek stands up and scrubs at his face. "Do you know where she is?!" Deaton shakes his head sadly. "I need to tell you something." Everyone sighs and gives his Deaton there full attention.

     "Many years ago I told Scott he was a **'True Alpha'**  . Him being bitten gave him another ability... he could shape shift like Derek's mother Talia but into people and wolves. I assume Scott began to use this drug known as GHB (4-hydroxybutanoic acid) laced with  Aconitum to drug Derek." Everyone stares at the confused Alpha and his eyes widen. "Remember those dreams you had of Stiles?" Derek blushes and nods bowing his head in embarrassment. "Those weren't dreams. Your memory, sense of smell and vision was hazy because of the Aconitum. If you would have been in the right sense of mind you wouldn't have touched Scott in Stiles form. Your mother made sure to give you the power of seeing threw shapeshifters." Derek runs a hand threw his hair and gulps. " So I didn't willingly cheat on Stiles?!"

     

  Deaton nods. "Stiles is your **Mate** it's your duty as an _**Alpha** _ and a _**Mate** _ to not want to cause harm to him. Scott abused his powers and he will have to suffer the consequences for them. I need you two (he points at Derek and Stiles) to talk and sort your shit out so we can find you powerful baby girl."Derek and Stiles eye each other with  confused and hesitant looks. Erica rolls her eyes and picks Stiles up bridal style. Lydia grabs Derek by his ear and they bring the boys up to Stiles bedroom. Throwing them both on the bed they each point a finger at them. "Talk or we'll make you."

 

    Stiles and Derek nod before the door shuts and it's locked from the outside. Stiles sighs and shakes his head. "Derek, I don't want to talk about this right now. All I want is my baby back in my arms." Stiles turns toward Derek and grins at the wolf hanging out of the wide opened window. "You were just going to leave and not tell me to shut up?" Derek smiles sadly and shrugs. " You were going to notice after your rant." Stiles pushes him out and onto the roof. Derek stumbles slightly and Stiles grabs him. _"I got you."_  Derek interlaces there fingers and sighs.

    Everyone phone vibrate at the same time as they sit and talk about how Scott should be punished. 'Huh?' Allison says. 'What?!' Lydia shrieks. Deaton shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's from Derek's Father. Michael, please try and remember he is a  ** _Madman._** If you feel the need to claw his eyes out... Lydia (she blushes and looks away.) Try very hard to stay in control. This man is an animal, he has no sense of self. He has no problem ripping out the heart of his own children and feeding on it." One by one they read a section of the text message.

    ** _To whom it may concern_**

****

**_Baby Noah is safe. She's with one of my trusted betas named Jacob and he will meet you all at the abandon warehouse on 4th and Old Fulton with Noah in hand. Please go easy on my beta he's young and very stupid to kidnap_ **

**_an alpha child my granddaughter. Though he was just abiding by my wishes it was entirely to sloppy. I wanted to kill this wailing child but Cora, my youngest took to the child. I won't be there to attend this party or for you_ **

**_Derek a ... family reunion . This has become boring so if I have made myself clear, this little thing we have between us isn't over. Most likely it's just started, next time I won't be so kind.  August 20 is the deadline. You people _ **

**_have a week to give her to me willingly._ ** _**  
**_

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                _ **Michael Stone ;)**_

__

_**  
**_

     Boyd growls and his eyes glow bright yellow. Derek jumps down from the roof leaving Stiles shaking. He began to howl as his wolf becomes fully unleash and he takes off running. Erica, Issac & Boyd follow behind. The three beta wolves white fur shine bright running behind there alpha.  Lydia walks out of the house and looks up at Stiles. "Stlinski, get your magical ass down her so we can make sure your daughter has something delicious to eat when your boyfriend gets back." He smiles sadly and wipes his face. "Two days ago you wanted to cut his dick off." Lydia smirks and shrugs. "That's before I realized which was before Deaton said anything that he is your **One and Only."** He chuckles and nods stepping back into the bedroom. He frowns as he hears a faint voice call his name.  _"Stil...Stlies... I, I got her. I got Noah. She's fine and... We'll be home any minute."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is Un-Beated, Any Mistakes Are Mine.  
> Comment&&&Kudos&&&Bookmark


	6. Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking back into the house with his pup on his neck Derek could smell Cora and Laura on her little body. They smell of sadness, shame, embarrassment, despair, and hurt. He knew it was them because he could still pinpoint a hint of burned lemons &raspberries, something that their mother had grown in her garden when they were small He had thought they were dead, Michael had told him that there was no one left in their chard up shell of a house. 'Shit! Michael said a hell of a lot to me when I was younger.' Derek thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear readers... I hope you guys are still out there. I'm extremely sorry about the missing pieces of my story. Updating as become highly more and more unattainable. But! I've gotten some free time and I've written alot. I hope you really appreciate the difference of my writing.
> 
> Enjoy

       Walking back into the house with his pup on his neck Derek could smell Cora and Laura on her little body. They smell of sadness, shame, embarrassment, despair, and hurt. He knew it was them because he could still pinpoint a hint of burned lemons &raspberries, something that their mother had grown in her garden when they were small. He had thought they were dead, Michael had told him that there was no one left in their chard up shell of a house. **'Shit! Michael said a**   **hell** **of a lot to me when I was younger.'**

 Derek thought.

  Stiles runs down the stairs to greet his ex boyfriend and daughter. As he reaches the last step Noah looks up from her conversation with Isaac. Her face breaks out into a wide grin. 'Daddy! I missed you!' She shrieks and begins to climb down Derek's neck, with his help she is now engrossed in an octopus hug from Stiles.

   "Where was she?" Stiles whispers while squeezing Noah lightly. Derek sighs and walks toward the kitchen. "He left her in the graveyard where Mum, Anthony & Peter are buried." Stiles follows him inhaling a deep breath of air. "Derek, I've talk to Deaton. I know we said I wouldn't practice my magic and we'd never teach our children but.. there is a threat to Noah and I need to protect her. I've already put a spell bound on the house & the police station. Dude, I can't do that for every goddamn place in Beacon Hills!" Stiles mildly shouts as he bounces Noah on his hip.

  Derek crosses his arms over his chest. "Language Stiles, you need to watch your tongue around her." Stiles huffs out a frustrated breath of air, nodding he agrees with the additional rolling of his eyes. "Okay, okay. But! What the h-e-double hockey sticks are we going to do about Michael? !"

     Biting his inner cheek Derek eyes dart back and fourth, he watches Stiles sit Noah in her highchair and open the refrigerator. "I-I-I think we should start to teach her m-agic. You should continue to learn from Deaton. I'll get the Betas to train more excessively. We can save her but, we'll have to work together. Think you can handle that?" He raises one of his beautiful bushy eyebrows. Stiles smiles small and nods. "Yeah, I can handle that."

-

**Manhattan, New York**

      Romeo; a naked pale red head with bright blue eyes sharp cheekbones and a pointy chin, walks into a dim lit bedroom. "Hey uh Scott you do know that there is other people apart of this pact right?"

      Scott opens his eyes a bit and growls lightly. "I need to know this because..." Romeo sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Because Scott, if you're going to fuck other people I'd rather it be apart of the pack. There is this redhead in the living room. She just barged right in. She didn't even wait for me to put any clothes on."

     Scott sat up, eyes blown wide open. "Y..You said that there's a redhead in our living room?!" Romeo nods slowly, a confused look beginning to form on his face. "Yeah, she's got a blonde outside in the hallway. Scott who the hell are they?"

      Before he could answer Lydia open the bedroom door and strutted into the center of the newly Alpha's den. "My my my... Mr. McCall this place sure is shit . Now I'm going to give you five minutes exactly. " She spreads out her dainty fingers to emphasize. "To explain yourself." She looks at Romeo and her nose wrinkles. "Scott, please tell you're little whore to leave, the adults are chatting and his smell is quite displeasing to the nose and I'm not even a fucking werewolf."

        Sighing loudly she waves her hand toward the door. They both begin to growl and Lydia laughs, her beautiful red curls bounces as she leans against the dresser that supports Scott's television. "Cute, very cute but I'd rethink that, you see I'm not just a banshee my dear Scotty I've got a bit of a magic spark like my little friend oh what was his name... "

      She tilts her head to the side as she touches her chin and pretends to remember. "Oh yeah... Stiles Stilinski your ex best friend. Yeah, over the last three years our dear Stiles has been fathering a beautiful little girl. Noah Oliva Annabell Lee Alice Montague, gosh it's such a mouthful but the child is an amazing pup, obviously this is besides the point. "

       Lydia's glowing as she walks toward Scott's closest. "See if you think your little Alpha scaryness is going to bother anyone think again my dear Scott. I'll have your ass to flesh and bones before you stand. Now little whore of a dog you can leave now. Call my lovely blonde assistant in from the hallway. She might even be right outside this room so don't get any bright ideas."

      Giggling she looks at her nails and then at him. "I laugh because you're a dumb little whore. How should I expect you to get any bright ideas? When you're a fucking idiot. " At that Romeo jumps up and steps toward Lydia.

      She grabs at his neck and smiles as the Aconitum burns and bubbles on his skin. His eyes glaze over before he stops squirming and she drops him like a dead weight. "It's a shame Scott he was a pretty boy." Stepping over the now dead body of Romeo, Lydia smiles widens.

     "Oh my Dear... Dear Scotty, Erica, Lydia and I are going to have a hell of alot of fun." He hears Allison singsong.

-

     "Derek... she's fine. The house is secure. Dad's patrolling the forest with Isaac & Boyd. Let's get some sleep, huh? " Stiles whispers against Derek 's shoulder as he softly pulls him away from Noah's newly created nursery by the waist. "When the hell did he do that?!" Stiles thought.

   It's just... Michael is crazy Stiles, he'll come back. I don't want him to hurt my pup."

Our pup." He mumbles as Stiles pushes him into his bedroom slowly shutting the door.

       "Wow, you haven't changed the room at all." Stiles whispers as he unbutton his jeans. "Everything is exactly where we left it. Oh my god... Derek have you not slept in here since I left?!" Derek blushes a dark tint red. "I- I-I couldn't do it. Your scent was everywhere. In the sheets, my closet, the mattress. Stiles I didn't want to sleep in here if I wasn't wrapped up in your warmth. "

     Stiles nods and wraps his arms around Derek. 'Oh god!' He thought. 'M-Maybe it's adrenaline, maybe it's just gratitude, he did save my daughter... our daughter.'Derek can feel Stiles tense, hear his heart beat erratically; smell the fear and regret.

     He does what he always did when Stiles begin to freak out... he kisses him, rough and sloppy, with teeth clashing and tongues jabbing left and right. Stiles leans into it, whimpering lightly before straddling Derek's lap. Derek lifts Stiles shirt up, he presses down on Stiles small hip bones that stick out a bit.

       'When the hell did he get so skinny?' Derek thought. Stiles leans his head against Derek's shoulder and begins to softly moan and grind against his aching erection. "N-No it's not time Derek. W-we got to wait please."

       Smirking the Alpha slips his free hand into the back of Stiles' sweatpants. Two dry fingers presses on Stiles entrance and he yelps. Derek doesn't seem to notice as he continues to push past the taut muscles of Stiles hole.

       Stiles moans loudly against Derek's mouth, gripping at his shoulders and blushing deeply mumbling " Ohh.. baby mm.. f-feels so good." Derek bites Stiles lower lip as he press against Stiles prostate. "I'll make you feel even better." He begins scissoring his fingers before adding a third into Stiles.

         Stiles drops his mouth open into a loud moan as his eyes flutter close he grips Derek's shoulders tighter, before moving one hand to his hair. Derek smiles at the sight of his Stiles being open and honest. Taking him like he did so many times before. Once Stiles starts to rock back and fourth on Derek's fingers he knows it's time.

         Removing his fingers he reaches over and opens a bedside draw that has collected light dust. Pulling out a tube of lube Derek begins to wiggle out of his sweatpants. Stiles laughs lightly as he runs his fingers threw Derek's hair. Derek nudges his slicked up cock against Stiles hole. Slowly he pushes himself inside Stiles and groans. "So tight.. You're so tight."

       Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck before leaning down and hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder. He mumbles lightly; "Haven't touc-hed or let anyone touch me since the day I l-left." He rocks back and fourth wrapping his legs around Derek's lower back. "Yours... I-I've always been y-yours Der." He screams as Derek fills him with warm sticky cum.

-

_Stone Residence_

  
     Dad he's gonna come back. They'll be stronger, making sure every single move they make will not jeopardize the life of that kid. Cora says threw gritted teeth. Michael laughs as he throws her across the room. "I know. That's exactly what I wanted. Derek was heart broken about that witch leaving. Don't you recall the numerous times we've step foot on his doorstep and he didn't react or realize?!"

       Cora crouches behind him and pounce on his back, scratching at his face. "Yes, I do recall but I thought you wanted the pup. Michael chuckles reaches behind him grips her by the hair and tosses her up in the air and then kicking her threw one of the training walls.

       He strolls over to the now hole in the wall and smiles down at Cora. Leaning against it he stares at his daughter with pity and hatred. Picking at the healing wound on his face Michael laughs at Cora,

       " With Derek happy and thinking he has got it all. I can wipe out the Hale pack for the second time with a grantee that all of them have been wiped off the face of this world. I know you're thinking but Daddy.. aren't I a Hale?!     The answer to that my dear child is NO. You made your choice just like your older brother and sister did. You chose to live as a Stone and not a Hale. That my dear as made all the difference.

      Cora nods and stands up walking toward the kitchen. "Dad.. he didn't know about Laura or Me? How was he suppose to choose?" Michael growls before slapping Cora to the ground he places his foot on her head and he harshly presses down.

        "As my child, That boy was suppose to listen to his father. His guardian.. His alpha. He didn't, he ran back to that god forsaken town and spent the rest of his childhood in my home with my mother. They both chose what was more important to them and now... now I'm going to destroy what he cares about most. If you tip him off little girl I will eat you alive. Tear you limb from fucking limb do not disobey your father like he did."

       Helping her up he notices the tears that have stained her face. At the view of that he pulls her into a bone crushing hug. "Daddy is sorry princess it's just Derek hurt me in more ways then possible." Cora nods squeezing her father back. Laura looks at the two of them from the staircase in disbelief. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do need a beta. Feel free to ask to become one if you are interested. Hopefully another update in the near two weeks c;


	7. Crying wolf is a real danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs as much help as possible, the days to Noah possibly being taken away are winding down. He has to get some help... even if that help is from someone who he hates. " Stiles.. What the fuck?! - " Scott spits as his breathing becomes more and more erratic. " - Why the fuck am I here? I fucked Derek, so the fuck what?! Get over it!" He shouts as Stiles rubs Aconitum into his wound. "Listen here Scotty boy, I need your help.. and you're going to fucking do as I say or there will be problems for you." Stiles says in a hush tone against the shell of Scott's ear.

 "Stiles, you must remember to remain calm when practicing this spell. " Deaton shouts from the ground. Stiles nods in agreement before lifting his arms and closing his eyes, the young boy softly chants "Julöas Liptonã Hodyən Tefe Wique, Julöas Liptonã Hodyən Tefe Wique, Julöas Liptonã Hodyən Tefe Wique ." Deaton crosses his arms over his chest as he stares up at Stiles with a puzzled look. He sighs before shouting, "That's good Stiles, but I'm going to need you to channel your anger. Imagine that Michael is standing at your front door threating Noah. What is it that you want to do Stiles? You want him to feel pain correct? Then you're going to need to inflict it on him." Stiles' jaw ticks as he stares down at Deaton. "Well what the hell do you think I'm trying to do Deaton?! Do you actual think I want to start this magic crap up again?! All I want, is to know that my child is safe. I want her to know she doesn't have to keep running out of fear that her lunatic grandfather will try and kidnap her over and over." He screams with tears streaming down his face.

Deaton purses his lips as he looks around the backyard before glancing back up to the roof. "Stiles I know.. you're tired, anxious, angry, pissed off and vulnerable, but all of that.. you need to dig deep down within and try to emulate that onto the sky. Stiles huffs out a breath of frustration as his fingers ball up into fists before being opening. Lightning zaps the first five row of trees that separate Beacon Hills from the remote cabin Deaton has brought him to a couple of hours earlier. "Wonderful Stiles! This is one of the ways you and the pack will be able to defend Noah." Deaton's says with a fondness in his voice. Stiles smiles proudly and pumps his fist up in victory, Deaton walks toward his greenhouse and his eyes light up as he picks a lily drenched in aconitum.

 "Stiles -" He says as he plucks one of the white lilies dotted with purple from the oversized pot. " -  How would you like to fly to New York and visit an old friend?" He asks with a slight smirk. Stiles touches his chin and jumps off the edge of the roof landing flat on his feet. "Shit, that was something I missed." He whispers to himself. Deaton turns around swiftly and holds out the lily. "This is the only thing you'll need to get Scott McCall back in town." Stiles inhales shakily and points to a plastic Ziploc bag, "May I please get my gift wrapped and sealed?" Deaton rolls his eyes with a exasperated sigh. "Sure. Just allow me too -" Just as Deaton is about to finish his sentence Sheriff Stilinski's  cruiser pulls up. The weary man slowly slips out of his vehicle. "Stiles, I'm going to ask this once.. And I want a answer that is not only believable but that'll make complete sense to me. Stiles sighs as he pulls a white chair away from underneath the gazebo with the switch of his finger. 

 John doesn't even blink he just sits down with a heavy **thud** _._ "Stiles, what the hell is going on here? You said you and Noah are here on vacation, You told me you came for a visit and nothing more. Why is Derek Hale and his friends camping out at our house? Why have people started die ever since you came back into town? What the hell was that you did with your fingers? Stiles, you need to tell me something and you need to do it now." Stiles nods hesitantly before running a shaky hand through his head. "O-Okay Dad here it is, Derek is Noah's biological father. For some strange reason I was given the gift of being able to be impregnated. Two, I'm a witch I guess." Stiles raises a eyebrow looking over at Deaton. He smiles reassuringly as he scratches the back of his neck . John sighs softly and rakes a hand over his face.

"Grezegorz Sylvester Stilinski, have you lost your ever loving mind?! There are no such things as witches, werewolves and all that other crap! There is no fucking way, Derek couldn't have gotten you pregnant Now do I have to send to the asylum like your mother? Stiles winces at the memory of his mother being dragged away by three men in white. Deaton clears his throat as he places the plastic bag on the table. "Mr.Stilinski, Stiles is telling you the truth, if you look back on every possible 'animal attack' on the town, you'll see as clear as day those people were killed by werewolves. Now Stiles is a witch, and so was Claudia. Sheriff we need your help, that beautiful granddaughter of yours, well she's at risk of being taken away.-" Deaton places his hand on John's shoulder "- Right now, Stiles and Noah need you, no matter what or who in you believe Sheriff."

-

 Derek smiles widely as he listens to Noah roll over and try to pounce on Isaac. They're in the backyard of the Hale house. Derek is hunched over watering the garden. His tomatoes, avocados, onions and bell peppers are pretty much ready to be plucked. Erica walks out onto the back patio in a short white sundress. Her feet are bare and her blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun, she stretches her arms upward yawning loudly. Isaac smiles gently sitting up to pull Noah into his lap." Weren't you supposed to be in New York with the girls?" He says. Noah growls playfully into Isaac's chest as she gets comfortable.

Erica smiles and winks at Noah. "Well you know, I just wanted to fuck with him I really didn't know McCall all to well.-" She sits down on one of the chairs that is closet."- So, is it a Beef 'n' Bean Burrito Burgers kind of night or Beefy Rice Salad Sandwiches?" Erica asks with a soft smile. Derek's spine straightens as a Volkswagen Hybrid parks in his driveway. "Isaac get Noah inside right now!" Derek roars. Isaac frowns as he stays on the grass holding Noah tightly. Erica cracks her neck and jumps up out of her sit, "Who the fuck is that, and why is her scent similar to yours?" She hisses out through her extracted fangs. He sighs shaking his head, "That's Laura, my older sister." Derek says dusting off his hands before crossing them over his chest.

The car door opens slowly and Laura steps out, her long brunette hair is braided into a  messy halo. She's wearing a loose fitted navy blue romper accompanied with tan gladiator sandals, her black butterfly wing sunglasses are pushed firmly up over her eye. Laura stands beside her car, her spine stiff as she thumbs the car opener button. "You should really watch your mouth there missy, that's my niece you're cursing around. Erica growls become increasingly louder, "Listen Laura, you haven't been there for Derek and Noah is more my niece then she'll ever be yours! Now get the fuck off our property!" She screams.

Laura chuckles lightly and begins to walk up the driveway. Isaac slowly gets up and starts walking across the grass trying to get back into the house. Laura smiles softly tilting her head to the side and opening the gate door "Where are you going pup? I'm just here to see your Alpha." Derek grabs her by her arm and yanks her into the shed shutting them off from the outside world. You have two fucking seconds to talk  before I rip your throat out with my teeth Laura." Derek grits out. Laura huffs dropping her purse down on the floor. "Derek he's insane and Cora is just like him. They're both delusion basket cases that are power hungry and have nothing to offer society! I need your help to bring them both down."

Laura says taking her sunglasses off, her eye is swollen and tender to the touch when Derek steps forward concerned and touches it with hesitation. "W-hy aren't you healing?" He says in the form of a whisper. She gulps and tears begin to stream down her face, "He used silver knuckle rings dipped in aconitum to beat me. I spoke out of term last Friday evening when Noah was returned to you. He beat me to a pulp, If it wasn't for Cora sparing my life, I'd actually be dead. But no more of that depressing crap, I've come to help." Derek sighs pulling his older sister into a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you Bunny." He says into her hair. She wraps her arms around him and begins to sob mumbling, "I've missed you a thousand times more Milk."

-

 Scott slowly begins to blink awake, his head is throbbing and his wrist are burning. There is a few strobe lights shining down on him. If he tries hard enough he can strain his hearing, he hears muffling of words and the shuffling of papers. His ears might be playing a trick on him but it sounds like the erratic heartbeat of his ~~best friend~~ best friend. He begins to growl lowly at the thought of Stiles being near him. ' _It's not that I didn't love Stiles like a brother or even like a lover at one point, It's just the fact of the matter. Which is, I'm better then Stiles. Shit! I'm better then all of BeaconFuckingHills. They aren't even on the same level as me, these fucking assholes think they're so amazing and in all honesty they're_ **nothing**.'

Scott spoke out loud. The door to the room opens slowly and Allison Argent walks inside, his growling stops and he looks down at the floor whimpering sadly. She cackles and spits on him. "You think you're better then us?! How could you ever believe something so foolish? What, because you're a true alpha? Well sorry to break it to you but, Talia Hale was a true alpha and she never did anything that would destroy someone's life like you have.

Scott snorts and looks up at her, "Michael, Derek's dad killed Talia because she slept with my father. For a hunter you're not very observant." He says with a wicked smirk. Allison raises her bow that she had pointing toward the ground, she plucks a arrow from her quiver. As she sets it up Scott begins to laugh hysterically spewing disgusting profanity from his lips  **'You fucking dirty French bitch. I should have slit your throat in your sleep and watched you bleed for fun! You smell like that filthy body wash with the cucumbers and lemons, anytime I fucked your pale skinny ass I imagined I was fucking some twink or a**  model! "Allison smiles as she lets go of the arrow allowing it to pierce through Scott's shoulder. The feeling of the aconitum from the head of the arrow spreading around Scott's torso has him screeching in pain before passing out.

Ten minutes later Scott is being violently slapped awake. He shouts at the person threatening their lives and the lives of  their love ones. His vision is hazy and his head is throbbing at an insane rate now. The person laughs halfheartedly at Scott's pain and his attempts at being threating before they slap Scott once more. The sound of the laugh immediately snaps Scott out of his haze. He tries his hardest to move away and out of Stiles' grip but it's absolutely no use. So Scott becomes erratic once more. "Stiles.. Why the fuck am I here? What the hell do you losers want from me? I left you all because you're not worthy of my presence. I fucked Derek three years ago Stiles, so the fuck what?! You should get over it!" He shouts as Stiles rubs aconitum into his wound.

"Listen here Scotty boy, I'm so over that. That crap is old freaking news. Two, You've become quite the narcissist you disgusting piece of shit. Worthy? Who the fuck wants to be around your narcissist, delusional, not giving back to any community ass?! Omegas and rouge Betas I'm guessing, who's pack kicked them out because they disobeyed pack laws.  And fucking Three, you dirty power starved _**'True Alpha'**_ , I need your help.. and you're going to fucking do as I command like a good dog or there will be problems for you." Stiles says in a hush tone against the shell of Scott's ear digging his fingers deeper into the sliced flesh, he sends shock waves of electricity from his fingers into Scott making him shake and growl uncontrollably .


	8. Help a wolf and you will be bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fathers shall not be put to death for their sons, nor shall sons be put to death for their fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I wanted to give you guys an update being that so many of you beautiful people loved my last chapter, I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry it's only one scene but I think it's very powerful c:  
> I now have an awesome beta who has fixed and or revised all of my crappy mistakes.  
> [K_64tw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/K_64tw/profile)

Noah yawns as she cuddles up into Derek's side. Laura sits crossed-legged across from the two of them on the opposite couch, her thigh holds her plate as she lifts her burger up to her lips and takes a bite. As she chews slowly, Laura watches Derek pull Noah tighter against his side. Sighing, Laura places the burger down onto the plate and swallows dryly.

"Derek if you or your pack are uncomfortable with me staying I can -" Derek stares at the television show that Noah insisted they watch. "Laura, shut up. She's a puppy. Contact is important at this age", Derek says without hesitation, a small smile accompanying his snarky comment. Laura smiles as she looks at her younger brother and chucks a small pillow at his head. Derek easily dodges the pillow and Isaac glares at her playfully as he gets hit in the head with the flying pillow.

 Laura laughs freely until Erica walks down the stairs holding two empty plates. Erica is wearing one of Boyd's t-shirts, which looks like a dress on her, and her hair is in a messy fishtail braid that hangs past her shoulder. Both women stare at one another for a few minutes before Erica huffs rolling her eyes and walking away. "Derek, she's insane. Stiles won't like her being here!" She sing songs. Laura smiles triumphantly and turns back to the television. Derek laughs lowly and glances at her mumbling "She's got spirit like Cora.-" He clears his throat and looks down at Noah whose sleeping. "- She isn't like that now is she? Michael, he got into her head right?"

Laura swallows uncomfortably and nods, staring down at her half eaten burger. "He starved us for months on end, claiming that it was to instill self control and awareness. Cora would sit up all night and cry for mum.  W-We escaped once, ran to the nearest house and then people were so sweet Derek. Laura finishes with her eyes squeezed shut at the memory.  Derek clears his throat, still looking down at Noah. Laura nods her thanks as she wipes her face with a tissue given to her by Isaac. Derek nods as he picks Noah up and stands.

He licks his lips before moving to the stairs, holding the almost sleeping toddler. "Sleep in the guest room on the third floor. We'll talk more about this in the morning when Stiles gets back - figure out a plan." Laura nods hesitantly as she watches Derek walk up the stairs. Erica slowly tiptoes into the living room and sits down next to Laura. "Sounds like this Michael guy is an insane douche, says Erica with a smile that definitely did not meet her eyes. Laura laughs softly before gasping as she overhears someone singing a familiar tune. Erica stares at her confused until see zones her hearing in to listen to Derek's warm voice.

_'_ _Now that it's time_   
_Now that the hour hand has landed at the end_   
_Now that it's real_   
_Now that the dreams have given all they had to lend_   
_I want to know do I stay or do I go'_

 Derek sits in the rocking chair beside the window. Holding Noah securely in his arms he lets the tears fall silently. The toddler clutches onto his t-shirt, her thumb popped into her mouth and her eyes slowly beginning to close once again.

  _'And maybe try another time_  
 _And do I really have a hand in my forgetting ?_  
 _Now that I've tried_  
 _Now that I've finally found that this is not the way,_  
 _Now that I turn_  
 _Now that I feel it's time to spend the night away'_

Laura sniffles as she listens closely to the way her little brother’s voice cracks with emotion. Isaac slips out the backdoor and onto the porch.  Derek closes his eyes imaging a moment years ago, when his mother took him and his siblings out on the preserve. He can still smell all the different earthy scents. Can still hear his mother sing about moving them away to a safer place.

_'I want to know do I stay or do I go_   
_And maybe finally split the rhyme_   
_And do I really understand the undernetting ?_   
_Yes and the morning has me_   
_Looking in your eyes_   
_And seeing mine warning me_   
_To read the signs carefully'_

Erica slowly gets up off of the couch and ventures toward the stairs before turning back to look at Laura, "Come on." Laura scrambles up and off of the couch dropping her plate on the floor. They both slowly tiptoe up the stairs and toward Noah's room. Standing in the doorway of the lightly lit room they listen to Derek.

_'Now that it's light_   
_Now that the candle's falling smaller in my mind_   
_Now that it's here_   
_Now that I'm almost not so very far behind_   
_I want to know do I stay or do I go_   
_And maybe follow another sign_   
_And do I really have a song that I can ride on ?_   
_Now that I can_   
_Now that it's easy, ever easy all around'_

Laura walks into Noah's room and wipes at her face as she stares at Derek who is sobbing and singing to his sleeping daughter. He is clutching at Noah but also trying to keep his tears from soaking her. Laura hiccups a bit, even more unsettled as Derek breaks down, before sitting down in front of him. She joins in.

_'Now that I'm here_   
_Now that I'm falling to the sunlight and a song_   
_I want to know do I stay or do I go_   
_And do I have to do just one_   
_And can I choose again if I should lose the reason ?_   
_Yes, and the morning_   
_Has me looking in your eyes_   
_And seeing mine warning me_   
_To read the signs more carefully'_

Erica inhales shakily as she watches Derek open his wet eyes. He smiles sadly down at Laura before standing and moving over to place Noah in her crib. The corner of Laura mouth quirks up as they both stand over the toddlers crib and sing the last verses to the song with tears streaming down their faces.

_'Now that I smile,_   
_Now that I'm laughing even deeper inside._   
_Now that I see,_   
_Now that I finally found the one thing I denied_   
_It's now I know do I stay or do I go_   
_And it is finally I decide_   
_That I'll be leaving_   
_In the fairest of the seasons.'_

Derek wraps his arms around Laura's waist and allows her to rest her head on his shoulder. "We're going to have to kill them Derek." She says with a whimper _._ He presses a kiss to her curly brunette hair mumbling "I known. I just wish there was a different way."


End file.
